1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a design of flashlight switches and more particularly, to a structure for preventing misoperation of a flashlight, with a safety pin provided at one side of the flashlight for illumination is operated to lock when the flashlight is not in use, to prevent a slide power switch of the flashlight from being unintentionally turned on.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional flashlights for illumination can be divided into those using a push-button switch that turns on the flashlight in a first push and turns off the flashlight in a second push, and the others using a slide switch that turns on the flashlight when pushed in one direction and turns off the flashlight when pushed reversely. However, in either case, the switches are not designed with an operational limitation, and tend to be unintentionally turned on under a users' misoperation, in turn causing waste of power source in the flashlights.